A private network trunking communication system is a special communication system with dispatching capability that can provide unidirectional communication capability and allows a UE (User Equipment) to communicate with one or more other UEs. With the increasingly abundant mobile services and the rapid growth of portfolios, texts, pictures, videos, etc. become one of the private network trunked communication contents, and it is difficult for a traditional narrowband trunking system, such as a PDT (Public Digital Trunking) system to meet the current communication demands due to weak data bandwidth capability, poor mobility and other limitations. Based on this, an LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology which has the advantages of strong data bandwidth capability and good mobility has gradually became a development trend of the private network trunking communication system since it can achieve rich trunking services over the public LTE network.
In the process of transitioning the private network trunking communication system from narrowband to wideband, the narrowband system is possibly continued to provide services to customers in a relatively long period, which will result in a situation of coexistence of the wideband system and the narrowband system. Therefore, the integration of the wideband system and the narrowband system in the private network trunking communication system is the trend in a future period. For hardware compatibility, the coexistence of the two different systems on the same hardware needs to be considered, such as realizing the coexistence of a PDT system and an LTE system on the same RRU (Remote Radio Unit) and BBU (Building Baseband Unit), so that the UE can support a narrowband mode and a wideband mode at the same time.
In the process of realizing the narrowband mode and the wideband mode between the UE and a base station, since the current narrowband system does not have a perfect transmission power control mechanism, when data transmission is realized by a higher power, the data transmission may have more serious interference, and even be directly blocked, which will seriously affect the operation of the system. Moreover, since the effectiveness of the transmission power control of the narrowband system is poor, which easily causes the UE to transmit data by an unnecessary power, thereby causing unnecessary waste of the electricity of the UE and reducing the standby time of the UE.